


Home

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, just fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: Set some time after Finding The Right One. A glimpse on a sleepless night for the two—which was already normal to them.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff after the slowest of slowburn in the modern era. Happy reading! :">

“I swear to God, answering Heat and Mass Transfer problems is easier than _teaching_ it.”

Zoya had to let out a light chuckle at Nikolai’s complaint. She looked over his spot at the living room; he was currently frowning at the paper he was holding, and then he was putting it down and marking a huge circle on the surface. Even at her place by the counter at his kitchen, Zoya could see the frustration in his writings on the clipboard.

The blond put a hand to his forehead and removed his glasses, dropping the pen on the stack of papers to his left. Midterms week had already ended, and the checking of exams of his classes was now fully on.

Even though it was a Saturday night, the two of them still had a lot on their shoulders to retreat back and sleep.

“You knew that even before you became a professor. But you still wanted to be, anyway,” Zoya said before turning her attention back to her laptop and continuing to write her report. She glanced at the time on the bottom right of her screen, and she was surprised to see that it was already nearing eleven in the evening.

“The numbers and figures are already flying off the pages the more I stare at them.”

“Take a break for a few minutes.”

“It’s a sin to take a break,” Nikolai said. “Even breathing requires a schedule.”

Zoya couldn’t help but laugh at his statement. “At least you still have time for humor.”

“I do my best, truffle.”

Zoya craned her neck to both sides, feeling the muscles loose from its stiff state. It had already been a few hours since she sat to do her work by the counter—picking the said spot so she could easily go back and forth in the kitchen to make herself some coffee.

She already had one, definitely on the way to her second, and she figured that if she couldn’t have it her way through writing, the number of coffees would reach four.

A movement caused Zoya to glance up from her laptop, seeing Nikolai standing up from the couch and walking over towards her.

“I’m surprised that the letters haven’t been flying out of your screen yet,” she heard him say as he brushed past her and into the kitchen. “And don’t your legs feel stiff? You’ve been sitting there for hours and I haven’t seen you stand up from your seat yet.”

Zoya sighed. “I’m not moving away here until I finish this,” she replied.

Nikolai chuckled, the clinks against porcelain almost drowning out the sound. “Ever the determined one.”

She only gave a tired laugh as a reply. It was when she reached over the mug on her right and felt it too light did she realize that the coffee was already non-existent in the cup and she was ready to move up from her seat to get some.

But to her surprise, a steaming mug of coffee was already placed beside the empty one, and she looked up just in time to feel Nikolai press a kiss to her head, his free hand rubbing soothing circles on her shoulder. “Love you,” he murmured before he was walking back to the living room to continue his work.

Zoya’s heart fluttered at the simple gesture, feeling a soft smile curling to her lips as she watched the blond slip his glasses back on and started checking the papers again.

Even though it had been three years since they’d been together, Nikolai never failed to show her how much he loved her through actions or words, and Zoya never knew what she had done to deserve this man in her life.

He must have felt her glance at him, and Nikolai looked up at her after a moment, his eyebrows furrowed in question.

Zoya huffed a laugh. “Thank you,” she mouthed at him—something he always did whenever he wanted to tell her something even from afar—and winked.

She was rewarded with a smile that reached his eyes and made them radiate much more, then he was back to doing his work.

One thing she knew from the moment was that she loved him with everything she could give.

_I’m home._


End file.
